devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Lady/Gallery
''Devil May Cry 3 (manga) Lady Manga.jpg|Mary as she appears in the manga ''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening Lady 3.jpg|Lady from Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening Ladycloseup.jpg|Lady close up DMC3 - Lady Ridersuit.png|Ridersuit costume DMC3-Lady early design.jpg|early design DMC3-Concept artwork.jpg|concept art DMC3-Lady concept-1.jpg|concept art DMC3-Lady portrait.jpg|concept art by Daigo Ikeno. DMC3-Lady portrait-2.jpg|Concept art by Daigo Ikeno. DMC3-Lady's weapon ideas.jpg Lucia (Reference) DMC3.png|Screenshot of lady, with her 9mm Lucia bullet casing, from the chapter 9 opening cutscene. Lady and Dante Fight.png|Lady and Dante getting ready to fight! DMC3 Clear Bonus Art (1).png DMC3 Clear Bonus Art (3).png DMC3 Clear Bonus Art (4).png DMC3 Clear Bonus Art (8).png DMC3 Clear Bonus Art (11).png ''Devil May Cry: The Animated Series DMC Anime - Lady.png|Lady in the ''Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Devil May Cry 3142 Graphic Arts - page 190.jpg|Concept art for Dante and Lady in the Devil May Cry: 3142 Graphic Arts Devil May Cry 3142 Graphic Arts - page 191.jpg miss-lady-devil-may-cry.jpg|Lady in Devil May Cry The Animated Series DMC Lady and Patty.jpg|Lady playing Pool with Patty LadyPool.png|Lady playing a round of pool with Patty. ladyep4-41.jpg DMC TAS key visual (5).jpg DMC TAS key visual (6).jpg Devil May Cry-The Animated Series-Dante Lady and Trish.jpg Devil May Cry-The Animated Series-Lady and Trish.jpg DMC TAS Lady and Trish.png ''Devil May Cry 4'' Lt756.jpg|Concept art for Devil May Cry 4 DMC4 Concept art.png Lady (Model) DMC4.png|Lady in Devil May Cry 4 lady alternate render dmc4.jpg|Alternate render (3142 Graphic Arts) Lady.jpg|Lady in Devil May Cry 4 Lady_DMC4_04.jpg|Lady in Devil May Cry 4 Lady EX (Model) DMC4SE.png|EX Costume in DMC4SE DMC3 Lady (Model) DMC4SE.png|DMC3 Costume in DMC4SE Alt Costumes (Screenshot) DMC4SE.png trish-and-lady-wall-trish-38974364-1920-1080-1024x576.png|Trish and Lady Lady dmc2 by ar 0.jpg|Lady in Dante's shop DMC4SE EX Lady costume.jpg|Lady with her EX Costume in the Special Edition DMC4-The Cast 2.jpg|Game clear bonus art: The Cast DMC4-LDK bonus art.jpg|Game clear bonus art: Secret Festival of the Sword. Ladies (Artwork) DMC4.png|Game clear bonus art: The Ladies of Devil May Cry. DMC4SE-Rough Sketch.jpg|DMC4SE cover concept art. DMC4SE Cover Art.jpg|DMC4SE cover art ''Devil May Cry 5'' Lady_concept_DMC5.png|Lady's concept art for DMC5 DMC5-Tatsuya Yoshikawa concept-1.jpg|concept art by Tatsuya Yoshikawa DMC5-Tatsuya Yoshikawa concept-2.jpg|concept art by Tatsuya Yoshikawa Lady (Devil May Cry 5).jpg LadyFace.png DMC5 Collector's Edition keyart.jpg HYDE's Mad Qualia Devil May Cry 5.png Alt Heroine Colors.jpg DMC5 Lady screen.png ladd.png DMC5_Lady's_Fatigues.jpg Lady_unclothed_in_front_of_Nico-_DMC5.jpg|Lady unclothed, asking Nico does she have more appropriate clothes for digging. Lady's glorious butt.jpg|Lady unclothed (uncensored) DMC5 Clear Bonus Art 22.png DMC5 Clear Bonus Art 24.png image00144.jpeg DMC5 Lady and Trish.jpg Miscellaneous ''Pachislot Devil May Cry 4 Devil May Cry 4 (PACHISLOT) Official wallpaper from Enterrise site6.jpg Devil May Cry 4 (PACHISLOT) Official wallpaper from Enterrise site7.jpg Devil May Cry 4 (PACHISLOT) Official wallpaper from Enterrise site8.jpg Devil May Cry 4 (PACHISLOT) Official wallpaper from Enterrise site9.jpg TEPPEN ryu004.png Teppen-Lady.png COR024.png Teppen-Lady-2.png Tda008.png Tda008 full.png Tda025.png Tda019.png Teppen-Lady-Dimitri.jpg Other Onimusha Soul - Lady.png|''Onimusha Soul Lady_(UMvC3).png|Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Heroes & Heralds Card. lady-entry_c02_02_chara.png|Project X Zone DMC-Daigo Ikeno.jpg|''Illustration by Daigo Ikeno, from Devil May Cry: 3142 Graphic Arts.'' Lady6_big.png|Lady in Seven Knights. Lady4_Icon.png|Rookie Devil Hunter Lady Icon. Lady5_Icon_.png|Blonde Devil Hunter Lady Icon. Lady6_Icon.png|Human Devil Hunter Lady Icon. Dmcx 02wide.jpg|Devil May Cry X: The Last Judgement (pachinko) DMC5 X Bar Rhythm 1.jpg|A Lady coaster was one of the prizes from the Devil May Cry 5 X Bar Rhythm collaboration Devil May Cry 5 Official Art Works cover.jpg|Lady in the Devil May Cry 5 Official Art Work cover DMC5-Bengus.jpg|Art by Bengus. DMC5-Daigo Ikeno.jpg|Art by Daigo Ikeno. CAPCOM_X_B-SIDE_LABEL_Lady.jpg|Lady was one of the characters sold as a sticker as part of the CAPCOM X B-SIDE LABEL collaboration SFV_Arcade_Edition_-_Lady_costume_for_Poison.jpg|Lady's costume for Poison in Street Fight V: Arcade Edition SFV AE Poison x Lady Devil May Cry 4 Crossover Costume Promotional Video|Promotional video of the Lady costume in Street Fight V: Arcade Edition Category:DmC: Devil May Cry concept art